The Land of Fiore 2  The Journey Begins!
by Adam1704
Summary: [A Follow on from No 1, if you havent read it please do] Its Finally Time to Start Heading Towards Golden Road City, But Can Our Travelers Get Out of the Golden Forest First?


_**The Land Of Fiore 2 – The Journey Begins… **_

[Narrator: First if you Haven't Read the First of the Series, Read it or it will make no sense at all, secondly thank you for reading the 2nd of my series I really appreciate it and well if it wasn't for you there wouldn't be a 2nd one so Kudos to you….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Episode – 1- Toto Toto Toto Dile

''Well where Fresh out of supplies….''

We Join Adam, Dawn and Luke Lost in the Golden Forest Heading Towards Golden Road City For Adams First Gym Battle and Dawns First Contest, but that's if they can get there first….

''How many Days have we been here'' Asked Dawn

''3 Days'' Replied Luke ''3 Miserable Days'''

Adam Splashed Water at them from the Lake that he was swimming in with Pikachu…

''Oh Come on could be worse'' Said Adam ''At Least we got a lake for fresh water''

''Ye it would be if you weren't swimming in it'' Shouted Luke

Adam Jumped out of the Lake ''Little Swim doesn't Hurt'' Argued Adam

''He's got a point you know'' Said Dawn

''Thanks Dawn'' Replied Luke

''Not you… Adam'' Said Dawn

As the 3 of them Argued a small Pokemon Appeared near Pikachu and started to Play with it, Adam turned around and saw it ''what's that'' he asked, which made Dawn and Luke look too…

''Lets see what Tech Says'' Said Adam

''Totodile, The Water Type Pokemon this Pokemon is known to Bite anything with its Developed Jaw, Even its Trainer needs to be Careful''

''Oh wow, I want to catch it'' Shouted Dawn

''Dawn I don't think….''

''Piplup Use Water Gun Now!''

Piplup Fired a Water Gun at Totodile, which didn't affect it at all….

''What why didn't it work?'' Asked Dawn

''Piplups a Water Type, the Same as Totodile'' Said Adam ''So it wouldn't work …''

Adam walked up to Totodile only for it to dive into the water again; Adam left a bit of Poke Food on the side of the pond and left it there for Pikachu and Totodile….

''Leave it be, it's a wild Pokemon Dawn so it belongs in the wild'' Said Adam

''Ye, But…'' Replied Dawn quietly….

TotoDile Popped Back up to see Pikachu Eating and looked at the food then Pikachu then Adam, Adam Nodded and it jumped out and started eating fast ''See…'' Said Adam ''we can't feed ourselves what about totodile…''

''Ye But Still….'' Said Luke ''Having 1 more team mate wouldn't be so bad''

Totodile finished Eating the food and came up to the group ''hey look'' Dawn said as Totodile got close to Adam and sat down with Pikachu….

''What's up Totodile?'' Asked Adam

''Toto-Dile!''

Totodile sprayed a water gun at Adams Face knocking him backwards, he then laughed and danced and jumped back into the water….

''Well that Totodile has a way of Saying Thank You'' Giggled Dawn

Adam got up and jumped into the lake after Totodile with Pikachu slowly following him….

''And he also has a way of Making Adam Mad'' Said Luke

Night

''Oh Come to bed Adam'' Shouted Dawn

''Not until I get Totodile!'' Replied Adam

Totodiles head popped up…

''There he is get him Pikachu'' Shouted Adam

''Pika''

''Revenge isn't always the answer Adam!'' Shouted Dawn

''Oh Leave him Dawn'' Said Luke

''But why?'' Asked Dawn

''Hes a Trainer'' Replied Luke ''Think about it…''

Adam Kept trying to Catch Totodile From the Middle of night to Morning ''Wait I know'' he thought ''Pikachu out of the water'' Shouted Adam ''Jump and use Thunder'' at this time Adam was out of the Pool, so Pikachu Jumped and a Electric Volt of lightning hit the Water, which in turn Hit Totodile….

''Poke Ball Go'' Shouted Adam as he threw and hit Totodile, now all he could do was hope 1, not bad, 2 getting better, 3 come on, Caught….

Adam dived into the water and retrieved the Poke ball climbing out ''Gotcha'' he said, he then walked over to Dawn and Luke and went to sleep…

Next Day

Yawn

''Morning….'' Said Dawn ''Oh Adam Gave up?''

''What?'' Asked Luke

''Well he's asleep next to us, could he of given up on Totodile'' Replied Dawn

''Probably…'' Said Luke

Adam woke up….

''Morning Guys''

''Morning Adam'' Replied Dawn ''See you gave up on Totodile…''

''What are you talking about Dawn?'' Asked Adam

Adam showed Totodiles Pokeball to them and released Totodile out….

''Toto-Dile!''

''No way you caught it'' Asked Luke

''Yep'' Replied Adam ''Then I slept like a log…''

Dawn giggled ''well that's Adam'' she said

''Anyway we should get going'' Said Luke

''Ye come on Pikachu, Totodile…''

Adam, Dawn and Luke walked on through Golden Frost with a new Friend to help them on their way if he could…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We Join Adam, Dawn and Luke still lost in Golden Forest Heading for Golden Road City, but what they don't know is that there being watched….

[Episode 2 – A Strong Bond of Friendship

''So lets see then'' Said Luke ''We Got Pikachu, Eevee, Piplup and now Totodile?''

''That's right'' Said Adam

''And we should of really of gotten a map app from your father'' Replied Dawn

''Ye Sorry about that…'' Replied Luke

''No Problem'' Said Adam ''Wouldn't of Got Totodile if it wasn't for that''

''Well That's True'' Thought Dawn

''Hey, did any of you see a Aipom?'' Asked A Boy

''No sorry'' Replied Adam

''Oh Man, I want to get him back'' said the Boy ''He Stole My Food''

''Aipom''' Asked Adam

''Aipom, The Long Tail Pokemon, it uses it Tail to Pluck Fruits from trees and to hang while sleeping''

''Sounds cool'' Said Adam

''I'm Anthony By The way'' Said Anthony

''Nice to meet you Anthony, I'm Adam that's Dawn''

''Hi''

''And That's Luke''

''Sup''

''And this Is Pikachu and TotoDile…'' Said Adam

''Nice to meet you all'' Replied Anthony

''Ok so you want to catch an Aipom?'' Asked Luke

''A-Huh'' Replied Anthony

''Then your need something that Aipom like'' Said Luke ''your need a Pecha Berry''

''How do you know that'' Asked Anthony ''Luke wants to be a Breeder'' Replied Adam ''so he needs to know this stuff''

''Ok ill go find it'' Replied Adam ''see ya guys later''

Adam started to walk into the Forest out of site ''Totodile stay with them Pikachu Come on'' Shouted Adam as he walked deeper into the forest….

2 Hours Later

''Phew finally found some, Plenty too'' Thought Adam ''Sure is quiet though…

''Team Rocket, Give back my Pikachu!!'' Shouted a Boy…

Adam heard it and hid in a bush watching 2 Boys chase after a Balloon the shape of a Meowth, but why? He thought…

''Give Back my Pikachu'' The Boy Shouted Again

''Pikachu'' Said Adam ''We Got to help him ok?''

Adam Looked around to see what he could do and saw a long tree n which the balloon was Travelling, so he ran with his Pikachu and Told him to climb the Tree and get the Pikachu that was stolen when he could….

Meanwhile on the Balloon

''I Cant believe it where finally gonna win'' Said the Women

''I Know who ever knew that we would'' Said the Man

''Quick Catching and Get Snatching'' Snickered the Meowth

The Balloon Passed the Tree and Pikachu Jumped into the Basket Looking Angry…

''Hey another Pikachu'' Said the Meowth

''Oh wow too For the Price of 1, grab it James''

''Pika!''

''It Looks Mad'' Said Meowth

Pikachu Static Started Building and then grabbed the other Pikachu setting off and electric Blast

''Oh Well Look Like Team Rockets Blasting off Again'' shouted The 3 as they Flew off in the Air…

''I got you Buddy'' Said Adam as he Grabbed the 2 Pikachus ''Nice Work''

''Hey are you ok?'' Asked the Boy

''Yeah there fine'' Replied Adam

''Buddy'' Said the Boy

The Boys Pikachu Ran up his Body onto his Shoulder ''Thanks'' he said ''Im Ash''

''Hi, im Adam and this is Pikachu''

''And im Brock'' Said Brock

''Hey thanks, by the way have any of you seen a Aipom around here?'' Asked Adam

''What Your Looking for it too'' Replied Ash

''Ye why?'' Asked Adam

''As its my Aipom and it went missing'' Replied Ash

''Then you may have to apologise a bit'' Said Adam Quietly

''What You Mean'' Asked Ash

''Well…''

Adam told him about how Aipom was going around taking food from a lot of People and about how he was using Pecha Berries to track it down…

'' I see…'' Said Ash ''still can't understand why Aipom would do something like that…''

''Aipom!''

''Huh?'' Said Ash

''Hey Ash its Aipom!'' Shouted Brock

''Aipom''

''And another 1'' Said Adam ''Ash is 1 of those your Aipom?''

''Think so…'' Replied Ash ''Aipom!!!''

A Aipom Ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder, ''Yep this is my Aipom'' Said Ash

''Awesome'' Replied Adam ''but who's the other Aipom?''

''I think its Wild'' replied Brock as he pulled out a Pecha Berry…

''Oh, so that's how the Aipom's Found us'' Replied Adam

''Yep I had a few, it's how I make the Poke Food For Ash's Aipom…''

''Cool'' Replied Adam ''now which 1 is the Aipom that was stealing the food?''

''I think it was a wild 1'' Replied Brock ''but just playing and didn't mean it as much harm…''

''Hey wait…'' Replied Adam ''its wild right and its on his own?''

''Looks like it'' Said Brock

''Then don't you think it was just a little lonely…?'' Replied Adam

''Probably, anyway we should head back to those guys'' Said Brock

''Ye your right, Adam you lead the way…'' Replied Ash

''Sure…'' As Adam walked away leading the others back he kept looking at there

Aipom feeling sad for it until it got out of his sight, he then started thinking about it until he returned to the group…

''Hey Adam where you been?'' Asked Dawn ''and who's that?''

''Guys this is Ash'' Replied Adam

''Hi''

''And Brock…''

''Nice to meet you''

''Ash and Brock'' Said Adam

''This is Dawn''

''Hello''

'And Luke….''

''Hello to you to…''

''And im Anthony'' Said Anthony ''But im just after the Aipom that stole my stuff…''

''Aipom Come here Now'' Said Ash

''Wait isn't that?'' Asked Anthony ''Aipom!''

''Anthony calm down he was only having fun'' Replied Adam ''that's what Aipoms do…''

''So it still stole my weeks supply of food'' Replied Anthony

''How do you know that it was this Aipom'' Asked Brock

''What do you mean'' Asked Anthony

''Well there are probably Millions of Aipoms in this Forest'' Replied Brock

''In my Travels here in Fiore ive seen plenty of Aipom'' Said Ash ''So Could have been a wild 1''

''Ok sorry I guess I snapped a little…'' Replied Anthony

'Here'' Said Brock Giving him a small Packed Lunch… ''That should be enough''

''Thanks'' Replied Anthony ''Bye Guys…''

''See ya Anthony'' Shouted Adam as he walked away deep into the Forest

''We should be going too'' Replied Ash

''Hey wait Ash…'' Replied Adam ''why don't you stay with us?''

''Eh what?'' Asked Ash

''Oh Please'' Asked Dawn

''Ye we'd Love you to stay'' Replied Luke

''Thanks but I don't know…'' Replied Ash

''Then you can think about it'' Replied Adam '' after all Fiore is our Home''

As Luke and Brock started to cook up a Big meal for them and there pokemon Adam sat along side the bank watching Totodile Play in the Water with Pikachu skipping stones out onto the River as Totodile Hit them with a Water Gun, it was Peaceful and couldn't help Smiling…

''You Know'' He thought to Himself ''its not bad Travailing, too bad it has to end sooner or later…''

''You ok Adam'' Asked Dawn

Adam was too much in thought to notice Dawn until she Nudged him on his Back ''Oh what?'' he said surprisingly ''Oh Sorry Dawn Thinking to much '' He Chuckled

''About?'' Asked Dawn

''Just what we got ourselves into'' Replied Adam

''What You Mean by That'' Replied Dawn with a Frown upon her face ''You Mean You Don't like Travelling''

''No'' Replied Adam, which made Dawn automatically, look down sad…

''I Love it'' He said as he turned around with a big grin on his face.

''Oh Adam'' she replied with a small tear in her eye ''I Thought You where gonna say…''

''What that I didn't enjoy travelling with my Best and Childhood Friend'' Replied Adam with a bigger Grin

Dawn burst out into Tears, which attracted the attention of Luke, Ash and Brock and flung herself onto Adams, Squeezing him tight trying to calm down on his shoulder…

''Dawn'' Said Adam in a sweet Voice ''Your Getting my Clothes wet''

''Give me 2 Minutes'' Replied Dawn still crying on his shoulder, Luke, Ash and Brock still looked puzzled at what was going on ''Is she all right'' asked Luke from afar, Adam looked back at him smiling a little bit ''she's fine'' he replied as he put his arms around her back, hugging her back…

'Pika'' Thought Pikachu Happily as he smiled at the 2 Friends by the Lakeside….

[Narrator: Adam and Dawns Friendship seems to be bonding more over this Adventure and with 2 more Friends There Adventure is only gonna get Bigger but something's telling me there being watched, look out for the next Pokemon : Fiore!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

''Morning You 2''

[Episode 3 – Egg-Citing!

Adam, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Luke are in the small Town of Coals Burg, which is settled in the outskirts of Golden Road City, They slept inside Coal Burg's Pokemon Centre when they arrived last Night…

''Oh Morning Brock'' Replied Ash

''Ye Morning'' Said Luke as he yawned loudly

''Hey where's Adam'' Asked Ash

Brock Pointed outside the window to show Adam sitting on a tree trunk next to Dawn ''what are they doing?'' Asked Ash,

''Don't Know'' Replied Brock ''But they've been there for ages…''

Outside

Adam is sitting next to Dawn watching their Pokemon Playing Happily; he smiles a little bit knowing that there is peace in the world at the moment…

Adam Chuckled, ''what is it'' Asked Dawn with a sweet Smile…

''Oh, Nothing'' He Replied ''just imagining Dako at Home now all ticked off cause I beat him swearing revenge''

Dawn Giggled a little bit too, ''Ye that sounds like something he'd do''

''But'' said Adam putting his Head down a little bit ''then I think about all those pupil's Dreams I crushed at the Test's, think about it when you saw Luke lose what did you think?'' He Asked

''I Know how you feel Adam and ye thinking back now it is Bad b…''

''Hey you 2'' Said A Voice Behind them…

Adam and Dawn turned around to see a old man smiling at them he was holding a Pokemon Egg under his arm ''You are entering the Contest Tomorrow in The Town Centre aren't you?'' He asked…

''Contest?'' Asked Adam Confused

''Yes it's a Battling Contest, Couples Tag team and the Winners Get a Surprise Prize'' replied the Man

''Wait'' Said Dawn with a blushed face ''you think where a couple?'' She Asked

''Well of Course'' said the Man Cheerfully ''Or else you wouldn't be that Close to one another''

Adam and Dawns Mouth where wide open until Adam said Quietly ''you see where not a couple…''

Adam Grinned a little and carried on saying ''Where just good Friends, actually more then that'' he Said which Made Dawn look at him Blushing still ''Where Childhood Friends who Promised each other we'd go Travelling Together, I Promised Her and that's why where here!''

''Adam'' Thought Dawn as he said those Words ''that was sweet of you to say''

''Plus'' Continued Adam ''She'd Probably Go Crazy if I wasn't with her'' He Chuckled

''Adam'' Shouted Dawn angrily as he hit him on the Head

''What'' Said Adam Surprised

''You know what'' Replied Dawn Angrily ''And Just when I thought you'd Gotten Kinder to me aswell''

''Dawn'' Said Adam ''Sorry it was a joke''

''Ye Well You Gotta Learn about a Girl's Feelings Sometimes'' Replied Dawn ''So Think about something before you say it again…''

The old man Chuckled Loud ''you two seem like a couple every second'' Said The Man as He Laughed, ''I Hope to see you at the Contest'' He Said as he walked off…

''I Swear that Guys Nuts'' Said Adam

''Ye I know'' Replied Dawn ''He Still Thinks Where a Couple''

''Oh Well'' Replied Adam ''Dawn let's Enter…''

''What?'' Said Dawn surprisingly ''But I… Adam… Where Not a Couple!''

''So, its Just Double Battling Really'' Replied Adam with a Grin ''Unless Your too scared…''

''I'm… Not Scared'' Replied Dawn Angrily

''Ok Lets go'' Replied Adam as he Grabbed her Hand Dragging her to the Contest at Town Centre like the man said, ''Come on Pikachu Totodile, Piplup'' he shouted as he walked off with Dawn….

Back inside the Pokemon Centre

''Thanks for the Night Nurse Joy'' Said Luke

''Your Welcome and thank you for the Eventful Morning'' Replied Nurse Joy

Luke Sighed ''Your Welcome'' He Replied as he went outside to Where Ash was with Brock on the Floor after he had been Dragged Away From Nurse Joy with his CroaGunk

''I Swear Brock'' Said Ash ''You Gotta a Problem''

''But Joy's so Beautiful'' Replied Brock still in his Weird State

''Is he always like that?'' Asked Luke

''Ye, But Wait till he sees Officer Jenny'' Chuckled Ash

Brock Returned to Normal to see Dawn and Adam Running Towards the Town Centre, He lifted his arm pointing at them so Ash and Luke Could see them too, ''Where are they Going?'' Asked Luke

''Who Knows'' Replied Ash ''should we follow them?''

''Sneaky'' Chuckled Luke ''But Sure, CroaGunk Bring Brock Please''

''Croa…''

As The 3 of them Secretly Followed Dawn and Adam, Adam and Dawn still headed towards Town Hall They where almost there until Pikachu Jumped off Adam's Shoulder Running into the Forest, Adam looked Surprised and let go of Dawn running After Pikachu ''Adam, Wait up!'' Shouted Dawn as she Ran after him, but Adam didn't stop until he reached a small Hill with a House on the Top which Pikachu Started to climb.

''Pikachu!!!'' Shouted Adam

Pikachu's Head turned around almost like he was calling for Adam who made Adam start to climb after him towards the house.

As Adam Climbed The Small Hill After Pikachu, he fell landing on his Head but it didn't stop him till he reached the top with Pikachu ''What where you thinking'' He Asked, Which Made Pikachu Point at the Small Hut and slowly walk towards it, Dawn went Back to the Path and Saw the 3 Boy's who where following them before and waited for Adam.

At The House

''Where are you taking me Pikachu?'' Asked Adam

''Pika! Pikachu!''

Adam knocked on the Door 3 Times and it slowly opened to Revealed the Old Man that he and Dawn Saw outside the Pokemon Centre ''Oh, Hello Youngen'' said the Old Man

''Its Adam Sir'' Replied Adam ''A-d-a-m''

''Oh I'm Sorry'' Replied the Old Man

''Its ok you didn't know'' said Adam ''and what's your name?'' He Asked

''My Name'' asked the Man ''My Name is Marlin…''

''Nice to meet you Marlin'' Replied Adam

''So what brings you here'' asked Marlin as he Polished His Egg, The Same one that Dawn and Himself Saw…

''Well Pikachu That's What'' Replied Adam ''He led me here for some reason…''

Pikachu was looking at the egg the whole time, not taking his eyes off of it ''He knows'' Thought Marlin

''So Adam'' Said Marlin ''What Pokemon Do you thinks in this egg I'm holding?''

''I Dunno'' Replied Adam ''But its Blue and has a White Dot in the middle of it, Maybe Poliwag?''

''Nope'' Replied Marlin ''Im afraid you're wrong, anyway no need to stay out in the cold come on in''

''Oh Thanks'' Said Adam as he walked into Marlins Home with Pikachu Safely on his Shoulder

Back with Dawn and the other 3

''Spying on us!'' Shouted Dawn

''Sorry'' Replied Luke

''What where you thinking we would be doing?'' Asked Dawn ''All we where doing was Talking, that's what friends do!''

''Sorry'' Replied Brock

''And now you made me lose Adam'' Shouted Dawn ''He's now probably lost in the Forest!''

''Sorry'' Replied Ash

''So what do I need to hear?'' Asked Dawn

''Sorry Dawn'' Said Luke, Brock and Ash Together Guilty…

''Better'' Replied Dawn

''But what was Adam Dragging you for?'' Asked Luke

Dawn immediately Blushed after he said this trying to think of something today and randomly said ''He was taking me to Town Centre

''Oh'' Said Brock ''that reminds me there's some sort of Contest Happening there''

Dawn Blushed more hoping he didn't know what it was called and blurted ''ye, maybe we should go there now and see what its about''

''Good idea'' Replied Brock

''Lets go'' Said Luke as they started to walk towards Town Centre with Dawn behind them…

Back At Marlins House

Inside Marlins Adam is sitting on a Table talking to Marlin while drinking a hot mug of tea…

''So Adam'' Said Marlin ''what attacks does Pikachu know?''

''Oh'' Thought Adam

''Pikachu Knows Agility, Tackle, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder and Volt Tackle'' Replied Adam

''Volt Tackle?'' Said Marlin Surprised ''How did you learn it that?''

Adam told him about his Past from when he first met Dawn to his Battles in the Tournament and When Pikachu Learnt Volt-Tackle when against 1 of his Best Rivals Shinji.

''It seems you have had an eventful childhood'' Chuckled Marlin ''almost as eventful as mine''

''What you mean sir?'' Asked Adam

''See this Egg Adam?'' Replied Marion ''I've had this egg for more then 50 Years''

''Wait 50 Years?'' Said Adam stunned ''how is that Possible?''

''Well it's Like this…'' Said Marlin ''When I was a young Traveller just like yourself I travelled a long distance in Fiore''

''How long'' Asked Adam

''Yes Around the entire Island'' Replied Marlin

''Wow'' Replied Adam as Pikachu Ate Happily with Totodile on the Floor

''Anyway'' Said Marlin ''I Arrived at this Town with a Giant Castle, after looking around the Town I heard this noise coming from the castle, like a blue aura''

''Aura?'' Asked Adam ''what is that?''

''The Aura determines 1's inner Strength'' Replied Marlin ''Like where I was that time there was 1 Man who had an incredible amount of Aura his name was Sir Aaron or Aura or something like that''

''What you cant Remember'' Chuckled Adam

''Well it was 50 Years ago'' Replied Marlin ''So Give a old man a Break''

''Anyway I entered this Castle and there was this young Girl, she was around my age and she was just sitting on a bench with a pokemon I've never seen before''

''What a Pokemon You've Never seen before'' Said Adam Stunned

''Yes, and to Keep quiet about it, she gave me this egg'' Replied Marlin ''She said it would only hatch if given to the right trainer who had the right aura, I've had 50 years and not 1 person I've met has had the right aura''

Outside the House

''You Here that 1'' Said Man 2

''Yes 2 I defiantly do'' Said Man 1

''Shall we go for it'' Asked Man 2

''Hmm I think we should'' Said Man 1

Back inside

''Adam, I think you should try'' Said Marlin

''What me?'' Asked Adam Surprised

Marlin went to pass it into Adam's Hands until the Power was cut so there was no lighting ''What the, the eggs gone'' Shouted Marlin as it was nicked out of his hands, Adam found the Door to see 2 men running into the Forest with Marlin's Egg he Grabbed Pikachu and Totodile and Ran after them knowing Marlin was safe ''Come back here thieves'' he shouted as he ran after them catching them climbing into the helicopter, he had an idea he made his totodile use Water Gun as he ran to grab the egg he successfully caught it grabbing Totodile and Pikachu and running for his life with the goons on his Tail. He felt the egg move a little but was more interested on running, he then saw Town Hall…

Town Hall/Centre

''Hmm Couples Contest'' Smirked Ash ''So that's where you 2 where going'' He Chuckled

''Shut up it was Adam's Idea'' Argued Dawn with a blush on her Face

''Adam and Dawn sitting in a tree Ki….''

''Out of My Way now'' Shouted Adam

''Oh here he is Lover Boy'' Shouted Luke when he ran past him

''What was that in Adam's Hand'' Thought Dawn

''Out of our way Kids'' Said the 2 Thieves as they knocked them out of there way

''Ouch'' Said Ash ''What was that for you 2 creeps''

''That boy stole our egg we have no time to explain'' said the 2 Thieves

''What Adam steal'' Thought Dawn

''No way'' Said Luke ''I Don't believe you''

''There's no joke kid you saw the egg its ours'' said a Thief

''Then Prove it'' Shouted Adam who was standing on the hill ''I know the truth Thieves!''

''Thieves'' Said Dawn shocked

As Adam Spoke a crack appeared on the Egg ''you stole it from the old man'' Shouted Adam

''You're Lying'' Shouted the Thieves

''No He's telling the Truth'' said a Man

Everyone turned around the see Marlin walking up towards Adam…

''Oh hi Marlin'' Said Adam ''got your Egg''

''I Knew it'' Thought Dawn

''Thank You Master Adam'' Said Marlin as he looked at the egg, ''but I believe its not an egg no more'' he said as he pointed at the cracks in the egg

''Wait it's Hatching?'' Said Adam Surprised

''I've been waiting 50 Years'' Thought Marlin ''but its finally happening''

''Adam listen to me'' Said Marlin ''Take good Care of it for me Please''

''Marlin'' Said Adam ''you want me to have it''

''It has chosen you'' Replied Marlin ''So Take good care of it'' He Said as he walked Back to his House ''Oh and see you at the contest'' he chuckled

The 2 thieves started to laugh ''take good care of it'' they chuckled ''ye well take good care of it for him, or should we say Team Gigantic''

''Team Gigantic?'' Asked Adam ''Who's that?''

''Kid, how do you not know who Team Gigantic is?'' Said the Gigantic Grunt

A cop siren could be heard from far away, which made the 2 panic ''Ok Go Starly!'' Shouted the Grunt ''Attack that kid and get the egg now!''

Starly Flew at Adam going for the egg ''Pikachu Thunderbolt'' Adam shouted, Pikachu Let out a gigantic Thunderbolt Knocking Out the starly in 1 hit and knocking the Gigantic Grunts straight out of Town…''

''Team Gigantic'' Thought Adam who was still Holding the Hatching Egg

Officer Jenny and a bunch of other officers in Police Cars Pulled up by Adam and the Gang ''Ok Where's the Thieves'' Shouted Jenny

''Gone'' Replied Adam while the Egg Slowly hatched in his Hands

''Where to point me in the Direction'' Replied Jenny

Adam and the Gang Pointed Upwards

''No Playing Games Kids'' Shouted Jenny

''Officer where not'' Replied Dawn ''Adam beat them in a battle and sent them flying…''

''What?'' Replied Jenny

''Ye and they Said they where Team Gigantic Members'' Replied Ash

''Gigantic Members?'' Said Jenny Stunned

Adam looked at the egg as it shined a bright white ''where is this Adam'' asked jenny as the gang pointed to him the egg slowly took form a small spike could be seen ''so that was that white dot'' Thought Adam….

[Narrator: But what just was this Pokemon, Who are Team Gigantic and will Adam and Dawn enter the Couples Contest find out next time on Pokemon: Fiore

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Time on Pokemon: Fiore

Our Hero's Arrived in Coals Burg Hoping for a Relaxing Time, but with the appearance of a Stranger Holding an odd egg and Pikachu Running off, things where more then just relaxing, Adam met the old man once more who's name was Marlin, as our hero got to know him more Marlin almost had a eventful Childhood as he did and told him how he came to own the egg, it was shortly after that the egg was stolen by 2 members of Team Gigantic, Adam saved the egg and well you know the rest so on to the Nest Episode….

[Episode 4 – The Birth of a New Egg-Ra

''Wow'' Said Dawn ''that's 1 Bright Light…''

Adam was holding the egg still as it took shape a blue head was then formed, why everyone watched in amazement a vision passed through Adam's Head showing a man In blue with a Pokemon he'd never seen before ''Take care of it'' Said the Man ''and don't let us down'' Replied the Pokemon…

The Egg started to Take Form more almost Completely hatched, ''The aura you have allowed it to Open'' Said the Man in Blue ''Its almost as Powerful as Master Aron's'' Replied The Pokemon

''Aron'' Thought Adam ''So That's his Name…''

The Egg Finally Took Shape into a Blue Dog type Pokemon, ''what is that?'' Asked a man ''is that even a Pokemon'' Said another Man

''Wait that Pokemon'' Thought Jenny

At The Police Station

''Sorry I had to bring you done here Adam was it?'' Said Jenny ''But Can I see that Pokemon?'' She asked

''Eh, Sure'' Replied Adam as he took it out of the Blanket he was carrying it in''

''Ok Hold it there'' Replied Jenny

Jenny Went over and Pulled out a Book why Adam opened up his Tech…

''Good Evening Master Adam'' Said Tech as the Officer scimmed through the book faster ''what can I do for you today?'' Asked Tech

''Tech Take a look at this Pokemon and tell me what it is please'' Replied Adam

Tech quickly Scanned the Blue Dog Pokemon and said ''Riolu, The Emanation Pokemon, Its Body is Small Yet Powerful, it can Cross 3 Mountains and 2 Canyons in one Night, it has also been known to speak to its Trainer if it trusts in his New Master. This Pokemon is…''

''Can only be Found in 1 Part of Fiore and never leaves that Area'' Said Jenny Fast enough to get ahead of Tech

[Tech Turned off

''So technically you got a Banned Pokemon'' Said Jenny ''I'm Gonna Have to that Cutie off you I'm afraid''

''No Way'' Replied Adam in Anger

''Adam are you sure that's wise'' Replied Dawn

''I Don't Care I made a Promise to Marlin'' Replied Adam in Anger

''Marlin'' Asked Jenny ''what's that old Man Doing now…''

Adam remembered something that Marlin Said….

''Where does this Pokemon Come From'' Asked Adam

''Eh a Kingdom in Fiore why?'' Asked Jenny

''Can you Contact them for me'' Replied Adam

''Eh Yes But…''

''Please Officer Jenny'' Replied Adam Quickly

''… Ok…'' Replied Jenny as she called the number on the Picture Phone…

A Lay appeared on the Phone and just before Jenny began to speak Adam pushed his way into the call showing her Riolu, her eyes widened deeply looking at it ''How did that Pokemon Get there'' she asked ''Ask Your Queen ''Replied Adam

''Queen'' Asked Jenny ''what aren't you telling us Adam?'' she asked

''Simple'' Replied Adam Going Back to the women on the Phone seeing an older women on it ''Hello Me' lady'' Replied Adam

''Ah Riolu'' She Said ''its been 50 Years and it makes me feel happy to know that its finally Hatched'' She Chuckled ''Marlin gave it you right?''

''Yes'' he replied

''How did you know It belonged to me'' She Said

''Pretty Obvious'' Replied Adam ''Met a young Girl, Got the Egg off her when saw a Pokemon that had never been seen before, one Area and never leaves''

''You are a very Smart Boy'' replied the Queen

''Thank you me' Lady'' Replied Adam

''Please let me talk to the officer'' replied the Queen

Adam walked away from the phone leaving Jenny to talk to the Queen ''Wow'' Said Dawn ''Pretty Smart'' Replied Luke, The Chat ended with officer Jenny looking at Adam holding a sort of card ''Looks like I've lost'' Said Jenny giving Adam a card ''don't lose it, it's the only thing that allows you to keep Riolu without it being Taken…''

''Oh, Thank you Officer Jenny'' Replied Adam Gratefully

''Hey don't thank me'' Replied Jenny ''Thank the Queen

''Oh'' Replied Adam ''tell her I said Thanks

''There is 1 Thing though'' Replied Joy ''keep it Safe Adam'' She said sweetly…

''I Know I've been getting that a lot'' Adam Chuckled…

''Pikachu'' Squeaked Pikachu

Outside

''Hey Guys'' Shouted Ash ''How'd it go?''

Adam showed the 2 of them the pass and smirked ''looks like Riolus going nowhere, Riolu after hearing its name jumped up onto Adam's Shoulder next to Pikachu, ''Cutie'' Replied Dawn as he covered his face as he was shy…

''Pikachu'' Said Adam ''help me take care of him ok?''

''Pika-Pikachu'' Squeaked Pikachu with s Smirk

''Take care of him'' Said Adam seriously ''He's only a pup remember''

Pikachu Nodded letting Adam know Riolu was safe around him, but no matter how much he wanted to believe it wasn't true, he saw a vision the moment it hatched, plus why was everyone saying look after him, and was there something that they weren't telling him?

Adam started walk with his mates out of Town and into Golden Forest once more heading for Golden Road City but with so much already happening, what could happen next?

[Shortened to Fit more into next Massive story xD

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

''Oh wow''

After a long Travel From Coals Burg the Gang finally arrive at Golden Road City For their First Gym Battle

''Oh Sweet, My First Badge in a new Region, cant wait'' Shouted Ash

''But I want to see the Town First'' Said Dawn ''I heard that all the Shops in Golden Road City are Marvellous''

''And we got to get Supplies'' Replied Brock and Luke

''Ok Riolu, Pikachu, Totodile'' Said Adam ''they have all left the Building…''

''Pika'' ''Toto-Dile'' ''Arf Arf''

[Episode 5 –Somewhat Not Missed..

''Come on you 3'' Said Adam as he walked off from the arguing Group…

Riolu and Pikachu Jumped up onto his Shoulder and Totodile Danced behind him following him as he ran through Town he accidentally ran into a Boy ''oh sorry Dude'' he said, my fault…

''No its ok'' Said the Boy ''Cute Pikachu By the way and Totodile and hmm a dog?

''Its called Riolu, Don't ask Long Story''

''Oh, ok… Trainer Right'' Asked the Boy

''Yep names Adam, You?''

''Joe, but call me Harty'' Replied Harty

''Harty'' Chuckled Adam ''Why call You That''

''Cause I'm a Breeder and Love Pokemon'' Replied Harty

''Ok Fair enough'' Replied Adam with a Smirk

''Gotta place to stay tonight'' Asked Harty

''Nope'' Replied Adam ''gonna bunk in the nearest Pokemon Centre''

''You can stay with me if you like'' Replied Harty ''live on my Own anyway''

''Oh Thanks'' Replied Adam ''We'd Love that''

''Pika…'' Yawned Pikachu

While walking to Harty's house Adam saw a large Boulder in the shape of a House ''is that the gym'' asked Adam as they walked past it, ''yes'' replied Harty ''I live right there'' Harty Pointed at a Mansion and Adam couldn't believe what he saw ''You live on your own'' Asked Adam ''In That''

''Well if you don't want to count the waiters and Waitresses and Privates Tutors then ye alone…'' Replied Harty

Adam's Jaw dropped right down to the Floor as he entered Harty's home, ''This is his Home'' he thought to himself, ''Dinner will be soon'' Said Harty ''Ill have the chefs do us a Feast ok?'' Said Harty, ''The Maid by you, will take you to your room ok?''

''Ye thanks Harty'' Said Adam still stunned

''What?'' Asked Harty Too Much?''

''A-Huh''

''Your be Sharing a room I'm afraid'' Replied Harty ''With another guest''

Back with the 4

''Hey where's Adam Gone'' Asked Dawn

''Who knows'' Replied Luke ''Probably Got sick of looking at us Argue…''

''Hey Guys…'' Replied Ash, ''do you smell that…?''

Ash's smell lead Him Towards the House that Adam was staying at '' Smells Good'' he said as he wandered more toward the mansion…

Back inside Adam is heading towards his Room

''Share'' Thought Adam ''He's got so many rooms and I gotta share…''

As Adam entered his Room his Bag immediately Dropped ''Shinji'' Said Adam Surprised, as Shinji turned around he seemed to be a little surprised aswell…

''No way'' Replied Shinji ''I got here before my Rival'' He Chuckled

''Hey now come on'' Chuckled Adam Back ''Just cause you got here first doesn't mean that I haven't been training'' Replied Adam smug…

''So tell me Adam'' Replied Shinji ''how many Pokemon Have you got now?''

''Eh 3'' Said Adam ''And You…''

''Same'' Chuckled Shinji ''seems you've got a Riolu''

Adam seemed Stunned and laughed ''Finally someone knows what it is'' He chuckled ''Thought it would be you who would be the First, Shinji''

''Ye but still…'' Said Shinji ''How…''

Bang, Bang

''Mr Adam, Mr Shinji the Feast will be soon please get yourselves ready and we've prepared a meal for all your Pokemon also…''

''Ye… Thank You'' Replied Adam

''So, any ideas who this Harty Kid is?'' Asked Adam

''What you didn't know'' Chuckled Shinji ''He's Golden Roads Gym Leader!''

''What!''

''Pika!''

''He's a good Friend of Mine that's why I'm staying here…'' Replied Shinji ''thought you knew…''

Back outside

''Oh man look at that Food'' Said Ash while he Drooled with Pikachu doing the same on his Shoulder

''Seriously Guys'' Replied Dawn while looking at them looking through the windows ''your embarrassing''

''Hey'' shouted the guard ''what are you 4 doing here?''

''Oh Oh Busted!'' Shouted Luke as they Ran from the Guard

''Hey come back here''

Back inside the Dining Room

''So Harty, Finally know you're the Gym Leader'' Said Adam as he ate quietly…

''Yes'' Replied Harty ''Sorry for not telling you''

''No Problem'' Said Adam ''by the way after Dinner what do you says to a Battle?''

''Sure'' Replied Harty ''I've already Beat Shinji so it'll be nice to see what his Rival can do''

Adam looked over at Shinji ''Lost Huh? Any Tips''

Shinji Chuckled ''Ye'' He Replied ''Good Luck…''

Bang, Bang

A Few Guards entering Hold 4 People under their arms, ''let me go'' Screamed Dawn, ''Master Shinji, Master Adam do you know any of these 4?''

''Yes'' They Both Sighed ''Guess it was fun while it lasted…''

Few Seconds Later

''That's Better'' Replied Dawn

The guards walked off, going back to there quarters…

''Man look at all this Food'' Said Ash as he started to Eat more fast with Pikachu, Adam Sighed ''I Apologise about all my friends Harty''

Harty Laughed ''No Problem it Brings life to the Place after all…''

''So who is this Guy'' Asked Luke

''He's the….''

''I am the Gym Leader of Golden Road City Harty''

The 4 seemed stunned ''No way'' Shouted Ash ''then please give me and Pikachu a battle''

''Sorry but my Opponent has already been decided'' Replied Harty ''Adam shall we get going?'' Asked Harty as he headed towards the Arena…

''Sure'' Replied Adam as he finished his meal and picked up his bag, his Pokemon then shortly followed him out the room and into the Gym…

Outside the Gym

Adam was about to enter the Gym when Dawn pulled him back, Adam turned around looking at Dawn; she was red ''Um…'' She Said Quietly ''Good Luck Adam…'' Adam smiled Back and replied'' Thanks Dawn'' as he entered the Gym…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Time on Pokemon: Fiore….

Well You Know you read it x3

Anyway…

[Episode 6 – Hartys Big Heart

As Adam and Harty Got ready a massive Crowd appeared from out of nowhere to watch the match screaming Harty, Harty ''sorry'' Said Harty ''But here in Golden road City I have a lot of fans'', ''how many'' Replied Adam as he heard the massive cheer from the other room…

''Welcome all'' shouted the Referee trying to sound as loud as the Cheering Crowd

''Please would you all give a massive Cheer for our Challenger, Adam from CherryGrove City Shouted the Ref, which was shortly followed by Cheers, as Adam entered the room and stood on the Challengers Podium…

''And now'' Before the Ref could Carry on Screams of Harty Came into the room ''Your Hometown Hero, the Gym Leader Harty!'' Shouted the Referee as he entered the room surrounded by Cheers and Screams…

''It will be a 3 on 3 Match, if the Challenger wins he will be awarded the Metal Coat Badge!'' Shouted the Referee ''Leader please release your First Pokemon…''

Harty Sent out a Geodude followed by More Cheers of Harty, Geodude from the Stadium, ''Challenger please choose your Pokemon'' Shouted the Referee which followed the release of Adam's Totodile…

''Adams Totodile vs. Hartys Geodude, Begin!''

Geodude jumped up creating a little sandstorm, which stopped Totodile and Adam from seeing, a boulder came and hit Totodile bad on the chest, then a 2nd one came and nearly hit him but missed, Totodile blasted a blind water gun which luckily hit Geodude knocking him out ''Totodile… Wins…'' Shouted The Ref which by this time Totodile was doing a little Dance…

''Adam Won'' Said Dawn excited

''Ye but mostly by luck'' Replied Shinji ''That Adam, Its gonna be a lot Harder from here ill tell you that…''

Suddenly Cheers for Harty Stopped and Cheers of Totodile cheered through the Arena ''How did he do that'' Shouted a Women, ''He was of aimed very well'' Said another…

''Not Really'' Thought Adam

''Nice shot'' Shouted Harty, ''but you wont be so Lucky Next time!'' he shouted a she sent out his next Pokemon, another rock type Onix who let out a loud rawr!

''What's the Point'' Said Brock, ''I Was once a rock Gym Leader''

''Wow I didn't know that'' Replied Dawn

''Ye'' Said Brock '' Anyway Onix is Weak against Water attacks so what's the point?''

''Onix vs. Toto…''

''Totodile Come Back!'' Shouted Adam as he lifted the Pokeball…

''Come on out Riolu!'' Shouted Adam as he threw a Pokeball upwards…

Riolu jumped out of its Pokeball onto the stage, silence swept the stadium and the shy Riolu looked up at the crowd ''What is that'' Shouted a Man, ''Is it even a Pokemon'' Shouted a Women, a young girl came onto the Stage going up to Riolu and petting it softly ''Cute'' she said as she stroked it and went to sit back down in her seat…

''Everyone'' Shouted Harty ''This is a Pokemon and ye its Cute, so let us continue our battle please, and I will win For Golden Road City!!''

''Harty'' Shouted and Screamed the Crowd…

''Thanks Harty'' Replied Adam ''but I wont let you win easily…''

''Onix vs. Riolu'' Shouted the Referee ''Begin!!!''

Riolu lunged at Onix with rapid speed knocking the onix down on the floor, ''Wow'' shouted most of the crowd ''How can a Little Dude like that be so strong…''

Onix swung its Tail around and Riolu jumped up dodging it completely, Riolu then created a Sphere in his Paws hitting the onix and knocking it out completely…

''Winner Riolu'' Shouted the Referee

''Come on back'' said Adam as he bought him back and released his Totodile once again…

Cheers in the Stadium where still Harty as his Friends and Family have not given up on him, he recalled his Onix putting it away and lifting a Steel Pokeball ''Come on out, Steelix'' Shouted Harty

A Monster just like Onix but bigger appeared out of the Pokeball, it raw red and the crowd cheered

[Tech automatically scans

Steelix the Steel Pokemon, Steelix is known to be as hard as diamonds, it is also the evolution of Onix…

[Tech Off

''Thanks Tech'' Thought Adam ''But could you off told me how to beat it too…''

''Totodile vs. Steelix'' Shouted the Referee ''Begin!!!''

Totodile Fired a Water Gun straight At it, but it didn't effect him at all, with 1 swing of his tail Totodile was out cold and…

''Winner Steelix ''shouted the ref, which was followed by cheers and screams…

''Come on our Riolu'' Shouted Adam as he threw the Pokeball…

''Riolu Vs. Steelix'' Shouted the Ref ''Begin!!!''

Riolu Flew at Steelix trying to do what he did to steelix, he knocked him down and threw a Aura Ball at him making a scratch into his ''invincible'' armour, smoke covered the arena and Riolu smiled turning around to see Adam ''Riolu watch out'' said Adam as he ran onto the field and protected Riolu…

A Tail came a whacked Adam against the wall while he still protected Riolu, the whole crowd gasped, as Adam lied on the floor in pain with Riolu in his arms safe…

''Adam'' Shouted Dawn Scared

There was silence in the air, all eyes on Adam, everyone looked away ''Adam, get up'' Said a voice ''Please Adam..'' it said Adam

''Who's saying that'' thought Harty

Everyone looked at Adam again seeing Riolu press his paw's against him and walk out into the middle of the Stadium ''I Will Fight For him'' Said the Voice Again…

''Who's saying that'' Shouted Harty

''Look in the Centre of the Stadium'' Said the Voice

''And… You Can Look…. Over Here…'' Replied another voice

''Adam!'' Shouted Dawn with tears down her eyes

''Riolu''

''Yes Adam''

''Take this one out Buddy''

The Whole Stadium was in Shock at what they where seeing, silence was everywhere, Adam was covered in Blood and was still standing, a Pokemon was talking and they still wanted to continue, what was Happening here, what was there reason, find out on our Last episode of the book next…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Episode 7 – 1st Gym 1st Victory! 1st Badge 1st Collapse? And 1st Contest phew

Adam was still badly injured from when he Protected Riolu Before, he was Limping a little bit but still hanging strong, Pikachu was fighting steelix and was doing well until steelix had grabbed it in his teeth ''Crunch'' shouted Harty

As Pikachu jumped out just missing the attack ''Pikachu hit the opening with a thunderbolt'' Said Adam as he leant on 1 of his legs, it hit hurting Steelix Painfully and collapsed on the floor creating a earthquake…

''Winner Adam from Cherry Grove City'' Shouted The Referee

The whole Room came into Cheers of Adams and Pikachu, ''Adam'' Shouted Harty ''Well Done'' Adam gave no reply ''Adam?'' Asked Dawn, Adam still didn't reply and Collapsed onto the floor…

''Adam'' Shouted Dawn

2 hours later in Hospital

''Is he all right'' Asked Dawn

''He should be fine'' replied the Doctor ''just let him rest…'' he said again as he left the room leaving Harty, Dawn, Luke, Ash and Brock by his bed side…

''Adam'' Said Riolu as she shook him ''Please wake up…''

''How does it talk'' asked Harty

''No clue'' Replied Dawn while looking at it…

''Theres a room down stairs for you 4'' Said the Nurse ''Theres a Nintendo Wii set up to pass the time…''

''Thank you nurse'' Said Harty as he put a Box on the side of Adams bed ''well done on beating me, heres your proof''

Harty Left the room and out of the building heading back to Golden Road City Gym leaving Dawn Luke Ash and Brock to take care of Adam, Ask walked to the box to see a badge inside of it ''The Metal Coat Badge'' Said Ash ''Ill get one too soon…''

Ash ran out of the room shortly followed by an apology by Brock as he ran after Ash, ''want a Drink'' Asked Luke,

''Ye… Please'' Replied Dawn

Later in the Night

''Ash and Brock haven't come back yet'' Thought Dawn ''And Adams still asleep…''

''Ye so can you tell Adam's Mother Please Dad'' said Luke as he talked to his father, ''thanks… bye…''

''You know that's only gonna worry them'' Said Dawn as he Put the Phone Down…

Luke turned around and sighed ''better they know then don't know…''

''True…'' Replied Dawn as she took a sip from her cup ''But still it was Adams own fault that happened to him…''

''Ye I know…'' Replied Luke as he took a sip out of his own cup ''but he did it so his Pokemon wouldn't be in the condition he's in now…''

''Guess that's True'' Said Luke

+ Could a Doctor please come to room 3 Please…+

''That's Adam's Room isn't it'' Said Dawn Surprised

+ Patient Adam is Awake could a Doctor Please come to his Room…+

''Adam Awake'' Shouted Dawn happily as she ran to his Room dropping her Cup…

About 30 seconds later in Adams Room x3

Riolu, Pikachu, Totodile, Dawn and Luke are looking at Adam with eyes wide open smiling yet Adam isn't saying a word…

''He's Awake but it seems he still cant Talk'' said the Doctor as Adam got up from Bed….

''Adam Nod once for yes and twice for no Ok?'' Said the Doctor

Adam Nodded

''Are you ok Adam?'' Asked Dawn

Adam Nodded

''Got the Box on the side of your bed?'' Asked Luke

Adam Nodded again

''Are you ok Master?'' Asked Riolu

''Yes of course'' Replied Adam ''but are you?''

Everyone was Surprised at what Adam just Said ''Yes I'm Fine'' Replied Riolu Happily '' Thank you for protecting me''

''Your Welcome'' Replied Adam Happily

''Adam you can talk!'' Shouted Dawn

Adam Nodded Twice

''What you mean no'' Shouted Luke ''you just talked to Riolu

Adam shrugged

''Doctor whats happening?'' Asked Dawn

''Who knows'' said the Doctor ''I've never seen this before in any of my Cases…''

Adam carried on Talking to Riolu showing him the badge that he and his Pokemon won which made him really happy, later in the day they left the hospital and walked towards Hartys Home still trying to get Adam to talk to them and not Riolu and Pikachu…

''Come on Adam Try to Talk'' Said Dawn

He was Trying but no matter what happened he couldn't, he seemed to only be able to talk to his Pokemon for some odd reason…

They heard Noises from the middle of the town ''A Festival?'' Asked Dawn

''Master?'' Asked Riolu

''For the last time its Adam not Master'' Chuckled Adam

''Ok'' Replied Riolu Smiling, ''Anyway Ma-Adam Whats a Festival?''

''A Festival is a…''

''A Big like Party for the entire town'' Said Dawn Butting in ''Right Adam''

Adam Nodded

''Oh Come on Adam Talk'' Said Dawn angrily as she shook him ''Can you at least try!''

Adam Nodded

''Your not Trying'' Shouted Dawn as she continued to Shake him more viciously…

In the Festival after a few Bits of Shouting and Sighing

''Riolu'' Said Adam ''Stay Quiet when around other People ok?''

Riolu Nodded

''And Pikachu…'' Said Adam ''just look Cute…''

''Pika…''

''Oh Hello'' Said a Voice

''Oh its you'' Said Dawn ''That Girl from Adam's Battle

''Are you ok Master Adam'' asked the Girl

Adam Smiled and Nodded

''That's Good, Hope to see you at the Contest Onii-Chan…''

''Onii-Chan'' Said Adam Surprised

''Oh Great'' Said Dawn Angry ''The Girl Says something and you talk but we try and cant even make you say hi''

''Sorry… Dawn….'' Replied Adam ''but still Onii-Chan'' He Chuckled

''Guess that is sort of Funny'' Replied Luke

''Speaking of Her…'' Said Dawn Quietly ''What Contest?''

Few Minutes Later

''Come on all The Pokemon Battle Contest is about to begin'' Shouted a man, ''Enter and win the contest to take home with you today this Towns Ribbon Buneary!''

''Buneary?'' Thought Adam

[Tech Turned on

Buneary, the Wild Rabbit Pokemon, it slams foes by uncoiling its rolled ears and slamming them into foes, it has been even known to make a grown man cry…

[Tech Switched Off

''Sounds Tough'' Thought Adam

''Cute'' Said Dawn ''Adam we got to enter''

''Why me'' Replied Adam

''Cause you haven't talked to me all day'' she Replied as she dragged him off leaving Pikachu and Luke on there own, before they sighed…

''Hello you 2 would you like to enter the contest?'' Asked the Judge

''Yes Please'' Replied Dawn

''Ok Miss, and you young sir?'' Asked the Judge

''What contest is this'' Asked Adam while ye Yawned

''Pokemon Contest you know like on big stages…'' Replied the Judge

''Ok im out of here…'' Said Adam

Dawn Grabbed him Hard squeezing his Arm and but his head on the desk ''Say You'll Join''

Adam looked up crying a little ''Ill Join'' he said Scared ''My Names Adam James Iwata''

''Ok Master Iwata'' replied the Judge chuckling a little ''and you Miss?'' Asked the Judge

''Oh Dawn May Truesdale'' She replied Blushing a little…

''No need to be embarrassed miss Truesdale'' replied the Man ''it's a Nice Name''

''Thank You'' Said Dawn with a Blush

The Judge passed them a Fishing Pole ''Just Fish in the lake next to me for a Pokemon'' said the Man ''whatever number you get determines your first match''

''Ok'' Said Adam as he threw the rod in the water…

Adam pulled it up with a Magikarp Number 15

''Ok Master Iwata here are you capsules and Stickers, and your pass to enter the Arena'' said the Man ''Please enjoy'' he said as he started to walk off Back to Luke…

''Thank you'' He shouted Back leaving Dawn to fish knowing he'd be dead for leaving her…

Dawn shortly Followed Smiling and they Headed off towards the Contest Hall….

At the Contest

Dawn and Adam are inside the Preparation room for the contest; Dawn seems more worried now that she's actually here ''you did fine'' Said Adam Cheerfully ''after all you are the best Co-ordinater in our school''

''Yes'' Said Dawn still worried ''but this isn't School''

#Could Number 12 and 15 please come to the Arena#

''Well that's me…'' Said Adam happily

''You don't seem so nervous Adam'' Said Dawn Surprised

''Eh thanks…? You don't have to be nervous Dawn'' Replied Adam Sweetly ''You Just need to trust in yourself and your Pokemon…'' He said as he walked out onto the Arena…

Number 12 named Ben did a marvellous display with his beautiful giving him a high score; as he walked off the stage he said to Adam ''beat that'' being cocky…

''Would Entry Number 15; Adam James Iwata, Please step out'' Shouted the Judge as Adam stepped into the middle of the stadium ''You must beat a score of 8/10 up for it?'' Asked the Judge

''Yes sir'' Replied Adam

''Ok you have 3 Minutes'' Said the Judge ''Begin!!!'' He Shouted

Immediately Adam threw up a Capsule, which exploded into Bubbles, which from them formed his Totodile, Totodile Popped the Bubbles with a spray from his water gun and Landed on his Tail as the shards of Water feel lighting up the stadium,

Cheers erupted into the stadium and Totodile couldn't help doing a little jig which got the crowd going a lot more, he then span around rapidly launching himself into a tornado which got faster into totodile emerged from it and hitting it with a hydro pump to make a rainbow in the water fall, he then landed on his tip toes and bowed to the audience as a rainbow appeared behind him…

''Thank you'' shouted Adam as the crowd continued to cheer loud!

''Now lets head over to the judges'' shouted the Women Ref

''9'' Shouted the Fist Judge, ''10'' Shouted the 2nd Judge, ''9'' Shouted the 3rd judge

''That Gives Adam a score of 9.5'' Shouted the women ref which was shortly followed by many cheers, ''now lets go to the board to see our final 8'' Shouted the women ref!

Everyone looked to see 8 Numbers appear but no Names ''Ok No 8 Dawn, No 15 Adam, No 7 Hochi, No 20 May…'' Shouted the women Ref

''Hey Luke what we miss'' Said Ash at the stands as they approached

''Nothing'' Said Luke ''just reading the names now…''

''Wait isn't that…'' Thought Ash

''No 39 Duke, No 1 Harley, No 7 Jack and No 19 Lee Congratulations you're all through''

After there names where called all final 8 arrived on the stage

''May'' Shouted Ash ''its us!''

''Hi May'' Said Adam as he greeted her ''Heard you got 2nd best time so congrats''

''Yes thanks'' Replied May ''me and Blaziken had to work hard for it'' she giggled

''Blaziken?'' Asked Adam as he looked at the Giant Chicken…

[Tech Turned on

Blaziken the Blaze Pokemon, the evolution of Combusken, Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes…

[Tech turned off

''That's a handy Gadget'' Said May ''Reminds me of someone I used to travel with a long time ago…''

''Really?'' Asked Adam

''Ye'' replied May ''He was called A…, eh never mind, anyway have you got a place to stay tonight'' She Asked

''No don't think so'' Replied Adam

''Would you like to share a room with me at the Pokemon centre'' She Asked ''If you can put up with my Little Brother'' She Grinned…

''Eh, ye sure'' Replied Adam with a blush

''Come on then'' Said May as she pulled his hand to the Pokemon centre…

As May and Adam walk to the Pokemon Centre Ash, Brock, Luke and Dawn are looking for them telling them about May, Who is May and What will happen with the Final 8, and finally who will win the Contest, Find out Next time on Pokemon: Fiore…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Narrator: Thank You reading my 2nd Fiore Journey Book and I Hope to see you next time [Which yes I have don't the 3rd O Oh well see ya soon on the next Pokemon: Fiore

©opyright.2007

Adam Newell Enterprises


End file.
